Frozen Beauty
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: *THE END* Bra has seen what her vanity can cause. Will she change or runaway with 17?
1. Super Model

Frozen Beauty

            "That's gorgeous darling! Absolutely gorgeous!" The photographer praised Bra as she posed with the newest Capsule Corp model car. Bra couldn't help but love all the attention. Ever since she was five her mother President of Capsule Corp at the time decided to use her adorable little daughter in ads and commercials for the company. 

            Everyone new Bra was going to grow up to be a real beauty and at the age of 17 the Saiyan Princess was a knock out. She was not only in ads for her family's company but was constantly getting offers to be on the cover of teen magazines and fashions shows. In fact her agent told her that Playboy was actually waiting for her to turn 18 so they could offer her to be in the magazine promising her the cover. Bra remembers laughing. Anyone that knew her knew she would never pose for those kinds of magazine in a million years.

             But modeling wasn't what Bra really wanted to do. Her dreams had always been of being a super star singer, dancer and actress.

            "Look up." The photographer directed as Bra sat on the convertible car and leaned on the windshield in a sexy pose in purple plastic mini skirt and a glitter bikini top.

            "Perfect! Now let's take a hour break before we begin filming the commercial." The photographer announced. Bra smiled jumping off the car and heading to her dressing room.

            "Hours in front of the camera is hard work." Bra thought entering her dressing room.

            "Even for the gorgeous sexy Saiyan Princess." Bra smirked looking at her reflex ion in the mirror.

            "Could you _be _anymore conceited?" Trunks asked walking into his sister dressing room without knocking.

            "Yes Chandler. I could be you." Bra insulted with a laugh not taking her eyes off her mirror as she started brushing her long dark purple hair which she had dyed when she was 15 so she wouldn't be told she looked exactly like her mother at that age all the time.

            "Don't forget we're all going to Dende's lookout today for a Z fighters meeting." Trunks informed his sister.

            "Why the hell do I have to go? I don't even like to fight. I might break a nail." Bra said examining her perfect long nails.

            "Because mom said so. And if you don't go she's going to be mad." Trunks stated.

            "Not that I care." He added.

            "Whatever." Bra said walking past her older brother and out the door to get ready for her commercial.

Authors Note- I know Bra's a little more conceited and bratty than even in my fics. But it's an important part of the storyline. 


	2. Enemy Arrives

            "Fashionably late as usual." Goten joked as Bra pulled up to Dende's lookout in her purple convertible.

            "It's not my fault I'm late!" Bra defended walking over to were everyone was standing.

            "I was ready to leave on time, but I got a call from my agent saying some new pop boy band wants me in their video." Bra explained.

            "Don't worry about it princess. The Namek and Kakorrot are not even here yet." Vegeta reassured

            "Then I sped over her and had to flirt my way out of a speeding ticket for nothing?" Bra asked.

            "What?!" Bulma asked angry her daughter always drove above the speed limit. It was a miracle Bra hadn't had her license taken away for speeding. Actually it was thanx to her sex appeal and that fact that she always got pulled over by young cute cops she got away with it.

            "Since it might be a while before the other arrive why don't we all go eat?" Mr. Popo suggested.

            "Food!" Trunks and Goten both hurried off to eat.

            "Boys." Pan said following.

            "Saiyans." Marron corrected walking after them.

            "I need new friends." Bra sighed going on to join them.

            "Would you like something to eat Bra?" Mr. Popo asked as she sat down at the table with her brother and friends.

            "No thanx." Bra replied.

            "Yeah she's on the model's diet. Diet coke and celery." Trunks joked eating.

            "Bite me." Bra gave Trunks the death glare.

            "Oh no! Don't make that face princess! You might get wrinkles." Trunks pretended to sound dramatic making everyone laugh.

            " I will never get wrinkles. I'm the Saiyan Princess and will look this young and gorgeous forever." Bra stated unfazed by her brothers comments.

            "What if you get into a terrible car accident and your face is disfigured?" Trunks asked getting ideas.

            "WHAT?!" Bra gasped not believing what she was hearing.

            "Or what if some old enemy wants revenge on you and they cut up your face like in the movies?" Goten said remembering a horror film he once saw.

            "Or what if you get a terrible hair cut?" Pan joined in.

            "Or even worse. Some new shampoo damages your hair leaving it permanently ugly." Marron laughed with all the others.

            "Those things would never happen!" Bra proclaimed standing up.

            "You guys are just jealous!" Bra accused storming off furious. She was almost to her car when a terrible explosion rocked the lookout.

            "What the hell?" Bra asked looking around. As the smoke cleared a masked figure dressed all in black appeared just as the rest of the Z fighters assembled at Dende's lookout.

            "What do you want?" Goku demanded getting in a fighting stance.

            "I want revenge on the pretty little princess." The enemy said pointing a sword right at Bra.

Authors Note-  Looks like Bra's ways are catching up to her. So who is this new enemy and why do they want revenge on Bra? What did she do to deserve this?


	3. Girl Fight

            "Ha! I like to see you try." Bra laughed stepping up to the masked enemy unafraid.

            "You will pay for what you've done." The enemy swore taking off the mask revealing her long burgundy hair.

            "A girl." Goten said as shocked as everyone.

            "A fine girl." Trunks checked out the enemy. 

            "Look fashion victim." Bra insulted getting in the face of the enemy.

            "The names Ruby." The girl glared at Bra.

            "Whatever. I don't care. I have better things to do than blast your sorry ass into another dimension." Bra stated turning her back on the enemy.

            "Like seducing and killing my boyfriend Ryo?" Ruby demanded her voice full of anger and hate.

            "Who?" Bra asked the name unfamiliar to her.

            "The leader of the Death Knights." Ruby explained.

            "Sorry I've dated and killed many hot evil bad guys. You're going to have to be more specific." Bra smirked loving pissing off Ruby.

            "You little tramp! You'll pay for this!" Ruby yelled swinging her sword, which Bra easily dodged gracefully.

            "Okay now it's on bitch." Bra said making two fire daggers appeared in her hands as an army of masked henchmen appeared behind Ruby.

            "Let's get them." Goku said as the rest of the Z fighters  powered up taking on the henchmen as Bra and Ruby fought it out.

            "You stole Ryo from me!" Ruby accused striking her sword down which Bra easily blocked with her two daggers crossed in front of her.

            "As if! He wanted me!" Bra corrected pushing Ruby away from her and attacking fiercely with fast strikes.

            "Liar!" Ruby screamed blasting at Bra who did a series of black flip to avoid the explosions.

            "You know it's true. Just look at us. I'm hot and your not." Bra smirked doing her famous hair flip.

            "AH!" Ruby yelled charging at Bra who just stood her ground smirking. She dodge to the right as Ruby's swung her sword. It missed Bra but the blade caught part of her long hair cutting off a small piece.

            "My hair!" Bra shrieked dropping her daggers to pull out a mirror to examine the damage. She was so busy trying to find the part that was cut off that she didn't noticed Ruby getting ready for her final attack.

            "Bra! Look out!" Her friend warned. Bra kicking the sword out of Ruby's hand and caught in with cat light reflexes.

            "It' over." Bra smirked charging the sword with fire that ran through her body.

            "Not until you pay!" Ruby yelled pulling out a small hidden knife and slashing the Saiyan Princess's face.

            Bra instantly touched her once flawless face, which was feeling the most awful pain ever. In what seemed like slow motion Bra pulled away her hand but was to afraid to look at it fearing the worst. But she knew she had to so with fear she looked down at her hand which was covered in her blood.

            "NNNNNNOOOO!!!!!!!" Bra screamed in total rage powering up past her limits. In an universe shattering blast the Saiyan Princess vaporized Ruby into dust. 

Authors Note- Bra may have destroyed her enemy but the damage has been down. What is going to happen now that Bra's worse fears have come true? Is the beautiful Saiyan Princess going to be scar for life?


	4. Magic Spell

            "Bra!" Bulma rushed to her daughters aid as the Z fighters finished off the last of Ruby's henchmen.

            "Sweetie are you okay?" Bulma asked trying to comfort her little girl.

            "My face. My beautiful face." Bra kept repeating over and over in shock holding a hand to her wounded face.

            "It's going to be okay honey." Bulma assure trying to calm down the hysterical teenager.

            "No!" Bra snapped as her mother tried to pull away her hand so she could see the wound.

            "Honey you have to let me see it so I can…" but Bulma never finished her sentence because Bra kept snapping at her.

            "Yeah sis it's not that bad." Trunks said being sympathetic for once as he and everyone gathered around Bra.

            "Yes it is!" Bra screamed on the verge of tears.

            "I am the gorgeous Saiyan Princess! I was on the cover of People's 50th most beautiful people!" Bra stated sobbing.

            "I don't want to be an ugly scar face like Yamcha!" Bra cried into her fathers arm.

            "Gee thanks." Yamcha said hurt.

            "Don't worry princess that will never happen." Vegeta swore hugging his crying daughter.

            "We better get her back home and take her to Capsule Corps medical center." Bulma said as everyone left their own separate way except Goten, Marron and Pan who wanted to be there for their friend……………….

            "Bra will you please come down?" Bulma asked knocking gently on her daughter's door.

            "NO!" Bra yelled from inside.

            "But dinner's ready." Bulma informed.

            "I'm not hungry!" Bra yelled annoyed.

            "Okay. Come down when you are." Bulma sighed admitting defeat and walking back downstairs. 

Once her mother was long gone Bra slowly threw off the covers and slowly got out of bed. It had been 2 weeks since the fight with Ruby that left her face scared or at least scared in Bra's eyes. The wound had healed fast thanks to her Saiyan healing genes, but the wound had left the proud Princess's confident wounded.

"I have to fix this." Bra whispered standing in front of her full-length mirror touching her right check where Ruby had slashed her. Bra was the only one who saw the tiniest, thinnest little scar down the side of her face. 

"I have to find a way to stay young and perfectly gorgeous forever." Bra said turning away from her reflection angry.

"Damn it!" Bra cursed punching the wall.

"Why did the dragon balls have to be destroyed in the fight with Bebi?!" Bra asked the fates enraged.

"There has to be another way." Bra said to herself after a few minutes. She sat in front of her computer and started searching the Internet. She typed in various things in different search engines like 'The Fountain of Youth'. 

Bra knew not to believe everything on the Internet but she was desperate. She needed to find a way to restore and preserve her beauty. After a few hours of surfing the net Bra came across a Magic Spell website. Most people thought magic was myth and fairtale, but being a Z fighter she knew better. She had faught against many enemies that had magical powers. She herself had the power of fire and ability to move objects.

"It's worth a shot." Bra said clicking on the link to an everlasting youth spell.

"Okay where the hell am I going to find this things." Bra asked herself looking at the list of ingredients. After printing out the spell she went back online to search for nearby magic stores. Luckily there was one near the mall. 

Bra got dressed and then went out on her balcony. Using her own magic powers she pointed at her car turning it own and driving it over to her balcony. Bra quickly jumped off her balcony and into her air car before her family realized she was sneaking out……………….

"I can't believe they didn't have the most important ingredient." Bra said frustrated coming out of the magic store. The owner did tell her where she could find the mystical herb. Shinra Cave deep in the 'Evil Woods'. 

"I have all the other ingredients might as well get the last one." Bra said turning on her car and speeding off to the woods…….

"This looks like a fun place." Bra said sarcastically parking in front of the dark dangerous looking cave. Being the Saiyan Princess she wasn't scared or back down from anything. She grabbed her flashlight and got out of her car.

"There better not be any spiders in there." Bra threatened slowly walking into the dark cave.

"If I would have know I'd be exploring a dark cave I wouldn't have worn my fav outfit and platform boots." Bra complained walking deeper and deeper into the cave.

"You look hot to me." A soft guy's voice said from behind her…

Authors Note- If you've read any of my other fics or know what my favorite couple is you'll know exactly who the guy is. 


	5. Indecent Proposal

            "17!" Bra exclaimed shocked to see the hot android standing right in front of her smiling slyly. 

            "What the hell are you doing here?" Bra demanded a little annoyed.

            "I live in a cabin near by. The real question is what is Vegeta's little Princess doing in a cave in the middle of the woods?" 17 asked curious.

            "None of your business pretty boy." Bra snapped adding to 17's amusement.

            "Actually I already know what you're doing hear." 17 stated as a matter of fact.

            "Yeah right." Bra laughed going back to her search.

            "Now why would a babe as hot as you need a everlasting youth and beauty spell?" 17 asked out loud getting Bra's furious.

            "How the hell did you get that?" Bra demanded stealing the magic spell back from the nosy android.

            "Easily. You left it in the front seat of your car parked outside." 17 gave his explanation to which Bra didn't bother responding.

            "I though Saiyans didn't age. That they stayed young looking." 17 stated his beliefs.

            "We do." Bra said getting really annoyed by all of 17's stupid questions.

            "Then why are you trying to cast a youth beauty spell?" 17 asked again.

            "None of your business." Bra repeated in a harsher tone.

            "It is my business since I'm the only one who can help you." 17 smiled knowing that got the Saiyan Princess full attention. 

            "I don't need anyone's help." Bra smirked Vegeta's famous 'I don't need anyone cuz I'm the strongest in the universe' smirk.

            "You're supposedly a genius. Do you honestly think this cheap little magic shop spell is going to work?" 17 asked silencing Bra while she thought about. Deep down she knew she never believed it would work, but it was a way to deal with her anger and sadness about what had happened to her face.

            "Exactly." 17 said taking the magic spell from Bra and ripping it into pieces. She didn't even try to stop him knowing it didn't matter anymore.

            "And how the hell are you going to help me with getting everlasting youth and beauty?" Bra asked skeptical.

            "Do you really want to discuss that in a cave?" 17 asked looking around the dark place.

            "You right." Bra agreed.

            "You might try something and then I'd blast you into another dimension before I hear you're plan." Bra smirked walking pass 17 towards the entrance of the cave and to her car.

            "Like a Beauty Queen in that outfit could kick my ass." 17 laughed following right behind her.

            "Let's go back to my place and get to know each other before we go through with this deal." 17 hit on Bra hinting at what he wanted.

            "Not even in your Final Fantasy." Bra smirked getting into her purple convertible.

            "Then you're not interested in my proposition?" 17 asked leaning on the passenger's door.

            "I'm interested. I'd just rather discuss this possible partnership somewhere more my style." Bra smiled wickedly turning on her car as 17 got in……………

            "You've got to be kidding." 17 said as Bra parked in front of the mall.

            "What? I need a new outfit. This one got ruined in that stupid cave." Bra said walking in. 17 reluctantly went in after her.

            "Wait here I'll be back." Bra said leading 17 to the center food court. Without a word 17 sat down at one of the table's and waited for her return.

            17 checked Bra out as she returned in a purple glitter skirt with silver stars, matching corset lace up top, and silver glitter knee high platform boots.

            "Okay. Tell me your plan." Bra ordered sitting down in front of 17 setting down her bags full of clothes, shoes, and accessories. 

She knew she said she was only going to get one outfit because the one she was wearing was ruined from cave exploring, but she couldn't help it. Whenever she was down or the slightest bit upset shopping always cheer her up. That and dancing but there was no time to go to a dance club or rave.

            "First I want to know why you want to do this." 17 said sincerely for once.

            "Because my face can be messed up in a terrible car accident or slashed by some ugly bitch who's jealous of me." Bra said full of anger.

            "So you're doing this because you want to be a model?" 17 asked unsure.

            "Hells no. I'm not just a gorgeous face and hot body. I have talent. I want to be a singer and actress." Bra corrected stating her dreams of fame and stardom.

            "Then?" 17 asked confused with her motives.

            "Cuz you have to be hot to be a superstar too." Bra stated the obvious. 

"Okay, but what I'm about to suggest you're not going to like." 17 warned.

            "Just tell me your idea already!" Bra exclaimed losing patience.

            "Become and android." 17 said emotionless.

Authors Note- Bra becoming an Android? Even I don't know if the Saiyan Princess will go that far. Wait yes I do I'm the author I control what happens in this fic.*smirks evilly *


	6. Ice Princess

            "Say what?" Bra asked not thinking she heard him right.

            "Become an android." 17 repeated

" Join me." 17 offered.

            "Hahahaha." Bra busted up laughing.

            "What?" 17 asked annoyed.

            "Are you out of your circuit mind?" Bra asked trying hard to stop laughing.

            "Guess not." Bra thought looking at the serious expression on 17's good looking face.

            "You know it's the only way." 17 insisted, but Bra was not going to admit he was right.

            "Look at me. I've stayed this young and gorgeous since way before you were born." 17 tried unsuccessfully to convince the stubborn princess. Instead he made her mad.

            "Omg. And I thought my brother was the most conceited guy on face of this planet, but no that's your title." Bra said sarcastically.

            "Let me explain my plan." 17 tried again.

            "No." Bra answered simply.

            "Why are you even doing this? Why are you trying to help me? You hate the Z fighters. You hate my family." Bra went off.

            "Yeah but I don't hate you." 17 said. With that he shut up the talkative princess and had her full attention.

            "About a year ago I saw you for the first time and since that day I haven't stopped thinking of you." 17 started telling his story.

Flashback

            "What is that noise?" 17 wondered getting out of bed lazily and walking out of his wooden cabin. He followed the noise and as it got louder he realized it was music.

            "Who would be playing music all the way out here?" 17 asked himself but keep following the music curious to see who was playing it.

            Finally 17 came to a clearing near a lake. That's when he saw her. The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. 17 was mesmerized by the young girls piercing eyes, long flowing hair, sexy red lips, and dangerous curves.

            "I have to have her." 17 instantly thought. He was about to make his move when he saw the girl pull out a deadly looking laser gun. 17 froze in his tracks.

            "Could she be a bounty hunter sent to destroy me?" 17 panicked knowing he had lost of enemies that wanted him dead. 

17's fears were dismissed when the girl pointed the gun towards the lake a shot a powerful ice beam freezing the entire lake.

"Grandpa you're a total genius. I love ya!" 17 overhead the girl exclaimed putting away the gun and pulling out what appeared to be ice skates from her purple backpack. 

When the young girl leaned over to lace up her skates 17 let his hormones get to him and stared at her cleavage. That's when he noticed the necklace around her neck that said "Saiyan Princess" in purple stoned letters.

"Vegeta's little princess." 17 smiled evilly leaning back and watching the young beauty skate gracefully to the middle of the frozen lake. 

Bra waited for her music to start playing. On the first notes of the opening song to the playstation video game Chrono Cross she began doing some slow simple moves. As the music slowed down to almost an end Bra bowed looking down, then when the music began picking up she looked up and smirked. 17 couldn't help but smile at Bra's smirking. He was intrigued.

The android watch silently and Bra skated around the ice fast. Then at a specific part of the song Bra did a perfect tripe axles followed by a double axle. She landed them more gracefully than any figure skater. 

17 watched Bra's entire routine unable to take his eyes off of her. He watched as she did a variety of spins and glades around the ice. He was even impressed by her various triple-double combinations. 

Then as the song ended Bra did one last skate around the lake to gain speed the as she neared the center of the lake she turned around and did a split back flipped and landed in a victory pose with one hand reaching towards the sky.

The smile on her face captivate 17. He could almost feel Bra's excitement and happiness as she skated back to shore. Before he realized it she's was gone. He was too buys thinking of how he would make the Saiyan Princess his that he didn't see her leave.

"I will have her." 17 vowed walking back to his cabin. He knew it wasn't going to be easy considering who her family more importantly father is, but he would find a way. Even if it took him forever…………

17 laughed to himself finishing his story. He wouldn't have guessed it would only be one short year before he had the opportunity to get his fantasy girl.

"Omg." Was Bra's first respond to 17's story.

"I can't believe that's why you're helping me. I mean I could understand you wanting me after seeing bust a groove at a Rave in my hottest outfit." Bra smiled to herself.

            "But ice skating? I don't even do that anymore." Bra informed.

            "Either way I swore that day I would have you and I will." 17 said seriously.

            "Like I said android" Bra started getting up.

            "Not even in your final fantasy." Bra smirked walking off.

            "Oh you'll be back my pretty Saiyan Princess. And I will have you." 17 smiled watching Bra walk off.

Authors Note- If you've never heard the opening to Chrono Cross I suggest you download it. I love that song and I always imagine someone skating to it.


	7. Too close for comfort

            "I can't believe him." Bra fumed speeding on the freeway.

            "I would never join him and become an android like him." Bra talked to herself changing lanes at a dangerous speed. 

A million things were racing through her head as she got out on her exit and came to an intersection. The light was green so Bra kept going not slowing down. She didn't noticed a car to her right running the red light until it was too late.

Bra knew she couldn't break or it would be a head on collision. She tried to swerve to the side, but the other car still hit the back of her car making it spin around so the two cars were facing each other the bumpers touching.

It was a few seconds before the shock and fear calmed enough and Bra started breathing again. She was gripping the steering wheel so tightly her hands started hurting. Quickly shock and fear was replaced by rage.

"I'll kill him!" Bra screamed getting out of her car. The air bag would not have saved her from a head on collision at the speed both cars were driving at. Both cars would have been completely totaled. But more importantly Bra's face could have been severely damage by the windshield glass shattering.

"You idiot!" Bra screamed grabbing the guy by the shirt as he got out of his car and slamming him against the side of his car so hard it dented.

"You almost ruined my beautiful face!" Bra accused powering up. By then the police and ambulance had already arrived at the scene of the crash. Luckily for the other driver Bra's surge of power level had also drawn the attention of her older brother and Goten.

"Bra! Calm down!" Trunks ordered pulling his furious sister off the other driver.

"No! I'm going to kill him!" Bra threatened trying to break her brothers grasp.

"Bra! Stop saying that! There's policemen everywhere!" Goten jumped in trying to help Trunks restrain her.

"My face! My beautiful face! That bastard almost ruined it!" Bra kicked and screamed as Goten and Trunks dragged her away.

"Calm down!" Trunks ordered again but it was no use. Bra was in complete rage to the point her hair started flashing gold. Super Saiyan Gold. 

"Oh no. If she goes Super Saiyan we might need back up to control her." Trunks said to Goten. Dende must have been listening and watching because as soon as Trunks had said that the rest of the Z fighters arrived.

"What's going on here?" Vegeta demanded walking over to his daughter but stopped when he saw her hair flashing gold.

"Bra's gone psycho." Goten answered.

"Princess you have to listen to me!" Vegeta said sternly shaking her by the shoulders.

"You have to control your power or it will destroy you!" Vegeta tried to get through to her, but it was no use. The Saiyan Princess was too deep in rage to listen to anything. That's when Bulma stepped in at gave her a needle shot in the arm. Almost instantly the gold ki around Bra disappeared and she was out cold.

"What the hell did you do to her woman?!" Vegeta demanded outraged.

"I just gave her a dose of tranquilizer strong enough to knock her out long enough for her to calm down." Bulma explained. The tranquilizer worked and an hour later Bra woke up calm and able to tell the police what had happened. The other driver was arrested for reckless driving and Bra was allowed to go home…….

"NO!" Bra screamed waking up suddenly from a horrible nightmare.

"That's the fifth nightmare this week." Bra said to herself trying to stop breathing so franticly. 

"I can't take it any more. That car crash was way to close for comfort." Bra thought getting out of her bed. For the past week after her nearly fatal car accident Bra had been having nightmares about everything that could hurt scar her face. 

The worst nightmare was one where she lost her fire power and immunity to fire and was trapped in a castle on fire. She couldn't escape and her face and body was burned horrible.

"There's only way to stop this." Bra declared getting dressed. As much as she hated it she new there was only one person who could help her and she had to see him……

Authors Note-  It's obvious who Bra's going to go see. But what's going to happen when she gets there?


	8. Deal with the Devil

"There's no backing out now." Bra tried to calm her nerves as she stopped her car right in front of a small wooden cabin in the middle of the woods. 

Bra reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a small purple umbrella. It was pouring outside. The rain was coming down hard. As she was about to knock on the door lighting struck near by setting a tree on fire as a dark omen warning her to turn back and not go through with her plan.

"Ah!" Bra cried out startled as the door opened and 17 stood there smiling at her.

"I knew you'd come back to me." 17 said with a smug look.

"Get over yourself." Bra insulted walking right past him and into the cabin to get out of the rain.

"So have you changed your mind about my offer? Or are you here to seduce me?" 17 asked as Bra sat down on his couch.

"Eww." Bra said in a valley girl voice making 17 laugh.

"Let's just get this over with." Bra said starting to have second thoughts.

"Just a sec gorgeous. I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I charge a fee for my services." 17 said making it sound suggestive.

"Well you should have told me. I didn't bring my money with me and I doubt you except credit cards." Bra snapped annoyed.

"I don't want any money." 17 corrected sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Bra asked. 17 answered by laying down on his bed and giving the Saiyan Princess a seductive look checking her out.

"Hell's no! Never!" Bra exclaimed getting up ready to storm out the door.

"I don't mean that!" 17 correct getting up and blocking the exit.

"It gets boring out here. I want to have some fun" 17 tried to explain, but Bra knew 17's idea of "fun" and wanted nothing to do with it. 17 sensed Bra's power level increasing with anger and tried desperately to try to explain what he wanted with out making it sound sexual.

"I want to travel around the world and party." 17 explained more clearly.

"And why do you need me for that? I can just pay you and you can use the money to do that." Bra stated.

"Yeah but you're going to be a super star. I rather hang out with you and live the famed life." 17 responded.

"As what my roadie?" Bra laughed.

"More like your manger." 17 corrected making Bra laugh more.

"Once you become and android you won't be able to go back to your family and friends. You're going to need someone and you know it." 17 stated. Bra hated to admit but he was right. Her family would never except her becoming an android and try to reverse the transformation and she didn't want that.

"So is it a deal Ms. Saiyan Princess?" 17 asked extending his hand. 

"Yes." Bra answered shaking 17's hand without hesitating.

Authors Note- Looks like Bra's about to become an android. This can't be good.


	9. Transformation

            "So let's get this over with." Bra said getting impatient.

            "It's not that easy. We have to go to Dr. Gero's lab first." 17 explained walking out the door.

            "Dr. Gero's lab? But I thought Mirai Trunks and the others destroyed it when they were fighting you." Bra said following 17 out the door.

            "They destroyed on of his lab. But not the main one where he created me and my sister." 17 said taking off to the sky. He stopped and looked down where Bra was standing with her arms crossed and a mad look on her beautiful face.

            "What?" 17 asked in mid air.

            "I don't fly dumbass." Bra informed.

            "I can't believe you don't fly." 17 said landing next to her.

            "Why the hell would I want to fly when I have such a killer car?" Bra said looking at her convertible.

            "What the hell?!" Bra shrieked as 17 picked her up in her arm.

            "Put the Princess down!" Bra ordered furious as 17 flew into the air.

            "But you can't fly and the lab is miles away." 17 tried to calm her down.

            "That's why I drive stupid!" Bra snapped.

            "Yeah but the lab in a secretive place that's hard to get to. I wouldn't want you to blast me for giving you directions and calling me a back seat driver." 17 explained.

            "Whatever." Bra stopped struggling.

            "Besides this way is much faster." 17 smiled speeding up.

            "Watch the hair!" Bra warned…….

            "That wasn't that bad now was it?" 17 said landing in a remote area in the middle of nowhere.

            "Easy for you to say. You don't have that long hair." Bra complained jumping out of his arms and making a small brush appear and brushing her hair.

            "Let's go beauty queen." 17 said.

            "Go where?  There's nothing out here." Bra said looking around the abandoned desert. 17 just knelt down beside her and used his kid to move the dirt and sand revealing an iron trap door.

            "Ladies first." 17 said opening the door.

            "Yeah right." Bra said looking down the dark passage way.

            "I swear they're not any spiders down there." 17 made fun of Bra's arachnophobia.

            "Then you go first." Bra challenged.

            "Fine." 17 flew down to the entrance hall.

            "Come on." 17 called up to her.

            "Where's the latter?" Bra asked looking around.

            "There isn't one. You have to jump." 17 informed.

            "No way." Bra shook her head looking down the 20 ft. drop.

            "Come on jump. I'll catch you." 17 encouraged holding out his arms to her. 

            "As if." Bra said pulling out her whip. She snapped it around the trap door handle and swung down the entrance gracefully.

            "Let's go pretty boy." Bra smirking walking past 17 down the dark hall. He just caught up with the impatient Princess when she came to a large locked iron door.

            "This is the door to the lab." 17 explained entering the security code to open the door as Bra stood in front of it. 

            "Once we get started there's no reversing the process." 17 warned having second thoughts himself.

            "Yeah whatever." Bra walked into the lab. She had made her decision and she wasn't going to change it. Although she did wish she had debated the consequences more when she saw all the scary looking machines and tools. 

            This lab was nothing like her Grandpa Breifs lab. It was darker and more evil looking like something out of an old black and white horror movie.

            "Okay this process takes a while so the sooner we get started the sooner it'll be done." 17 said pulling out a device that looked like a bow cross.

            "Whoa back up for a sec." Bra said her guard up.

            "What the hell is that for? And exactly how long does it take to turn someone into an android?" Bra asked the questions she should have asked before she agreed to do this.

            "Well this is to knock you out so you're not conscious during the transformation." 17 said holding up the crossbow looking thing.

            "And I'm not sure how long it will take. You're a Saiyan so you're blood and DNA is much different from humans so it might take longer." 17 gave the facts.

            "How long does it normally take?" Bra asked.

            "A week or two." 17 answered truthfully.

            "Oh hells no. I don't trust you anywhere near my unconscious body." Bra said know how guys were.

            "Don't worry about it. See that machine over there." 17 said pointing behind her. Bra turned to see a machine that resembled the rejuvenation tank used to heal fighters after a great battle.

            "That machine is going to turn you into an android. You'll be like Snow White sleeping in that glass chamber while the machine turns you into an android. All I'm going to do is keep a look out." 17 explained.

            "2 or more weeks is a long time. Don't you think my family and Z fighters would find me by then and stop all this and kill you?" Bra brought up a good argument.

            "Not that I care if they kill you but I don't want this messed up." Bra added.

            "I want my eternal beauty." Bra stated dead serious.

            "Don't worry about it. Android don't have ki's others can sense remember? And while you're in the machine it's also protected by a barrier so you can't be woken up until the transformation is complete." 17 reassured the paranoid Princess as he turned on the machine.

            "It's now or never." Bra said herself taking a deep breath before stepping into the glass chamber. A million things raced through her head as 17 closed and locked the door then went over to the main computer. 

            The Saiyan Princess tried hard not to think of her family and friends and the life she was giving up. Instead she thought about the lifetime of perfect beauty, youth and fame she would soon have.

            17 shot the liquid that was in the crossbow looking device into the side of the chamber and instantly a powerful gas filled up the chamber Bra was in. Stardom was the last thing Bra thought of before she closed her eyes and everything went dark.

Authors Note- Bra has given into her fears of losing her beauty and has began the process irreversible process of becoming an android. But will it work? Or will someone save her in time?


	10. The Beginning of the End

            "Soon you'll be an android just like me my pretty Saiyan Princess." 17 said watching Bra.

            "And then you'll be mine." 17 smiled touching the glass admiring how Bra's long hair floated around her……………

            "No!" Vegeta yelled the second he felt his precious lil princess ki disappear.

            "What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked concerned as his sparing partner stopped attacking him.

            "I can't feel Bra's ki." Vegeta answered his voice notably full of worry.

            "But that only happens when a person…." But Goku didn't finish his sentence because the notion was too terrible. 

            "I'll kill whoever hurts my lil princess slowly and painfully." Vegeta swore flying off in Super Saiyan mode.

            "This can't be good." Goku thought to himself as he flew after Vegeta. He had to be there just in case the worst had happened and Vegeta tried to destroy the earth in a fit of fury and grief…………

            "There has to be a rational explanation for this." Goku tried to reason.

            "Shut up Kakorrot. If it wasn't for the fact that I might need your help to save my daughter if a new powerful enemy is behind this I'd kill you." Vegeta threaten as the two full Saiyans landed on Kami's lookout.

            They had been searching all over earth but there was no sign of Bra. They had enlisted the help of all the Z fighters. 

Bulma had thought that perhaps Bra had runaway to her Grandfather Vegeta. So Vegeta had order her and Trunks to go to Capsule Corps and see if she had indeed taken the Time Machine.          

Vegeta couldn't understand why Bra would runaway to his father if that was the case. She had done it before, but because she was mad about something. 

Bra hadn't been mad she had been depressed. It was confusing because in all her life the self-confident Saiyan Princess had never even been sad. Nothing could faze her. But the attack on her face did. 

Vegeta knew his daughter cared deeply about her looks, but he was afraid to admit her obsession with beauty could drive her to do something crazy.

As he was deep in thought Trunks and Bulma had come backed. He could tell by the sad looks on their faces the news wasn't good.

Before anybody could say a word Dende came out of his meditating chamber he had locked himself in trying to solve the mystery of the missing Princess.

"She's not dead." Was the first thing the guardian of the earth said to dismiss the worst scenario.

"Then why can't I sense her ki?!" Vegeta demanded.

"That I am not sure of." Dende sadly informed getting the Z fighters upset.

"But I assure you that she is not in any present danger. This isn't the work of a new enemy set out for revenge or to take over the universe." Dende stated.

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do? Just wait?" Vegeta fumed.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do for now." Dende said before retreating back to his meditation room………………..

2 weeks later.

            "Huh?" 17 said half asleep as a loud beeping sound woke him up. He was about to blast whatever was making that annoying sound when he remembered where he was and that the machine making the noise was the android chamber.

            "Finally" 17 sighed getting up and walking over to the glass chamber his sleeping beauty was in. He quickly entered some codes into the master computer then stood back as the glass door slowly opened.

            17 coughed as the mist that had been protecting the sleeping Saiyan Princess during her transformation escaped. 17 held his breath as the mist cleared and he started making out Bra's beautiful features. 

            "Good morning." 17 greeted as Bra slowly opened her eyes. Without saying a word or even blinking she dazedly stepped out of the chamber that had imprisoned her for how long she didn't know.

            "How do you fell?" 17 asked taking her hand and helping her out. Surprisingly she didn't bite his head off saying she didn't need his help. 

Instead she turned back around and stared at her reflection showing on the now closed glass door. Slowly she touched her face and traced the area where the tiny scar left by Ruby's attack used to be.

"Perfect." Bra smiled starring at her now perfect beauty that could never be taken away by anyone or anything………………..

Authors Note- The transformation is now complete. Bra the once Saiyan Princess is now an android. 


	11. A Star is Born

            "So what's the first thing you're going to do with your new found permanent perfection?" 17 asked plotting to make his move.

            "Start my quest of stardom." Bra answered waving her hand in the air.

            "Hey. What happened to my magic powers?" Bra demanded when her cell phone she was trying to make appear didn't show up.

            "You're magic powers where inherited from your sorceress Saiyan blood. But you are no longer a Saiyan remember." 17 tried to explain.

            "I might have let you turn me into an android for vanity reasons but I will always be the Saiyan Princess." Bra stated.

            "Believe what you want. But you no longer have Saiyan blood and without it your Saiyan powers are gone." 17 continued.

            "Does that mean I've also lost the powers of The Saiyan Eternal Flame?" Bra asked not wanting to realize she lost her immunity of fire.

            "I'm afraid so." 17 said without a hint of sincerity.

            "Why didn't you tell me that before?!" Bra screamed getting in 17's face.

            "Did you think you would keep your Saiyan Powers once you became a Saiyan?" 17 asked making Bra think. Deep down she knew she was going to be giving up a lot to keep her beauty forever. 

            "Besides. You won't need your powers once you're a famous star." 17 made a good point but Bra would never admit it.

            "Whatever." Bra said walking out of the lab.

            "Where are you going? We had a deal." 17 reminded her thinking she wasn't going to go through with her end of the deal.

            "Don't blow out a circuit. I'm just going to go get my cell phone so I can make some important calls." Bra informed.

            "You can't be making anymore android insults or jokes since you're one now." 17 teased handing Bra her cell phone.

            "How long have I been out?" Bra asked shocked seeing the date and time when she turned on her cell phone.

            "15 days." 17 informed.

            "Whoa. It felt like 15 minutes not days. I bet my family and friends must be worried sick." Bra said feeling the tiniest bit guilty for all the suffering she knew her loved ones were experiencing that moment.

            "Yea. They've been searching for you non-stop. You're brother even came by to question me on your ware bouts like he was some kind of private eye." 17 laughed.

            "Don't worry. None of them suspect a thing. You'll already have started your new life of fame and fortune before they know what happened." 17 assure as Bra looked up into the star light night…………………

2  Months Later

            "Hmmm I wonder if there's anything good on MTV." Trunks thought as he sat down on the living room couch in front of the big screen. 

He was tired of searching for his sister. Dende had confirmed she was alive and fine so he didn't know what the big deal was. When she wanted to come home she would and no one could make her if she didn't want to.

            "Hey everyone. Today we have an amazing TRL premiere from a hot new artist who dances and sings like no one else." Carson Daily announced. Trunks sat back and relaxed ready to watch this new video.

            "Here's 'I Wanna Dance' by Bra Vegeta." Carson introduced.

            "WHAT?!" Trunks nearly choked on his potato chips. He couldn't believe what he just heard. But there was his baby sister that had been missing for over 2 months singing and dancing in a futuristic looking video.

            "Mom! Dad!" Trunks called having a panic attack.

            "What is it son?" Bulma asked rushing into the living room concerned.

            "This better be important boy." Vegeta warned walking in.

            "Look!" Trunks pointed at the screen. Bulma and Vegeta both turned to the television where they saw their daughter.

            "What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta demanded not knowing what to make of what he was seeing.

            "It means Bra ran away to become a singer. She must have been in LA the whole time." Trunks said thinking he had solved the mystery of his sister's disappearance. 

Authors Note- Trunks has only solved the basic of what has happened. No one has any idea what she has become. But they soon will


	12. Karma

Chapter 12

            "So Mr. Manager what's on my hectic schedule today?" Bra asked 17 as she walked out of the studio after finishing some mixes on her next single "Everybody Dance".

            "You have a photo shoot for YM magazine from 2-5, the a CD singing at the Virgin Record Store." 17 read off his planner.

            "You know you're not that bad at this. You actually make a pretty good manger." Bra complimented as they were greet by screaming fans and the media as they exited the studio.

            The Saiyan Princess gladly stopped to sign a few autographs and pose for pictures. Bra was talking to one of her young fans when she felt some familiar kis. She turned to her right and saw her parents and older brother.

            For a second she was speechless. A first for the talkative and opinionated teen. She thought 17 was keeping a lookout for any of the Z fighters. She didn't want to explain her reason for what she did to them or anyone else. It was her decision and none of their business.

            The new super star quickly regained her composer and returned to signing autographs for her fans with a huge smile. Pretending she hadn't seen her family.

            "Bra!" Bulma screamed trying to get her daughters attention, but her cries went ignored. By this time 17 had also seen why Bra had momentarily acted like she seen a ghost.

            "Come on lets go." 17 said grabbing Bra gently by the arm, pulling her away from the crowd of fans and into the waiting limo.

            "We have to get her." Bulma said frantic.

            "Fine." Trunks powered up ready to fly after the limo.

            "No." Vegeta said stopping Trunks.

            "Why are you stopping him? We have to get our daughter!" Bulma fumed.

            "She's not our daughter." Vegeta said solemnly.

            "How can that be?" Bulma demanded confused.

            "Yea. We just saw her. It was Bra." Trunks added.

            "She wasn't our Bra. Not anymore" Vegeta said walking away. Reluctantly Bulma and Trunks followed knowing in time Vegeta would explain everything.

            Bra felt her heart sink as she saw the expression on her fathers face threw the tinted window as the limo drove away. It wasn't anger on Vegeta's face fore she knew that look all too well from all the times he got raging mad and Trunks or Uncle Kakorrot.         

            No, this look was something she had never seen before or thought she'd ever seen on the proud formal prince's face. It was a look of hurt. Hurt he felt because of his little girls betrayal. He knew what she had become and he was completely disappointed in her.

            "I thought you were keeping a look out for any of the Z fighters." Bra snapped at 17 taking out her frustration on him.

            "Well its kinda hard to that when I'm staring at you." 17 smiled slyly.

            "You're not getting out of this by hitting on me." Bra knew 17's way.

            "Fine. It'll never let it happen again." 17 said trying to sound like a good employee but it was full of sarcasm.

            "You don't have to pretend to care." Bra sighed.

            "They'll never come for me again." Bra said emotionless. 17 was surprised by her statement. He knew she was extremely loved by her family so he had no clue why Bra said they weren't going to make an effort to get her back.

            "They know her secret." 17 thought as he watched his client stare sadly out the window. He would have to keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't jeopardize her fame by wanting to go back home.

5 Months Later…….

            "Finally I'm back home." Bra said to herself as she stood outside the Capsule Corps. After years of recording hit records, touring around the world, and staring in many blockbuster movies the busy celebrity decided it was time to visit her family.

            For once in her life the Saiyan Princess was actually nervous. Even a little scared to see her family's reaction to her return. She did after all betray them in so many ways.

            "I hope they forgive me." Bra wished as she took a deep breath to work up the courage to walk up the door of where she grew up. As she reached for the door a sudden sense of worry washed over her. The second her hand touched the doorknob the house burst into fire. 

            "What the hell?!" Bra gasped jumping back startled. She could sense her family inside the burning house, but they weren't trying to escape.

            "Omg. They're trapped." Bra concluded. She kicked down the door and walked into the burning house when something that had never happened before happened. She felt the heat, the fire was actually burning her.

            "No! You can't hurt me!" Bra screamed at the raging flames that were now surrounding her. 

            "Ah!" Bra cried out in pain as the fire burned the side of her arm. She tried desperately to control the fire.

            "Be gone! I am the Saiyan Eternal Flame!" Bra ordered to no avail.

            "You're no longer a Saiyan remember. You lost all your Saiyan powers including your immunity and power of fire the second you became an android." 17 voice haunted Bra's mind.

            "NO!" Bra screamed at the top of her lungs as the fire swirled around her turning into ice and trapping her in a frozen flame.

Authors Note- Bra's trapped in a Frozen Flame. Is this the end of the Saiyan Princess?


	13. Fire Fights Back

"No! Let me out!" Bra pounded on the frozen flame from inside, but it was in vain. No one could hear her. No one would hear her because she was just a frozen beauty.

"Bra! Bra wake up!" 17 yelled shaking the sleeping princess.

"No! I don't want to be frozen!" Bra screamed finally waking up in her bed in the back of her tour bus.

"Bra it was just a dream." 17 said.

"No. It was a nightmare." Bra corrected trying to catch her breath.

"Aren't you a little old for nightmares." 17 joked trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. He could tell she was really shaken up by whatever she dreamt.

"It's okay. We're almost at the next city." 17 actually tried to comfort Bra by putting his arms around her.

"Hmm. Maybe now's the perfect time to make my move." 17 thought to himself starting to lean in to kiss her.

"I don't feel good." Bra said out loud getting out of bed and walking to the mini kitchen to see if there was any aspirin for her headache.

"Damn it. So close." 17 cursed.

"Oh well I'll have plenty of chances to seduce the pretty princess." 17 smiled leaving to his own bed toward the front of the tour bus……..

A month Later

            "This is the most perfect role for me ever! I've always wanted to be Wonder Woman." Bra exclaimed excitedly as her and 17 walked through the movie studio lot. 

They were there because Bra was going to do some promotional shots for the up coming Justice League movie, where she had won the role of Wonder Woman, which many young actresses wanted.

 Filming wouldn't start for another few months, but the hype surrounding this highly anticipated movie convince the executives to pre release some pictures of the cast in their costumes. Bra was so excited about getting to wear her Wonder Woman costume and make up she couldn't stop talking about it.

"Have fun." 17 said leaving Bra at her personal trailer where she would get her hair and makeup done before costume fitting.

"Hello Bra. I'm Frances I'm going to be  your hair and make up artist." A young man said as the star walked in.

"Nice to meet you." Bra smiled sitting down in her fancy comfy make up chair.

"So the directors told me you want to dye your hair for the role?" Frances double-checked.

"Yes. I always wanted to dye my hair black and be Wonder Woman for Halloween." Bra explained.

"Well actually filming for the movie won't begin for a while are you sure you don't just want to wear a wig for this photo shoot?" Frances asked.

"No. I want to be Wonder Woman." Bra insisted. With that Frances got out the temporary black hair dye…….. 

"This is strange." Frances said confused an hour later after rinsing Bra's hair.

"What's wrong?" Bra asked curious.

"See for yourself." Frances said swinging her chair around so she was facing the mirrors.

"Omg." Bra gasped as she stared into her unchanged.

"What did you do wrong?" Bra demanded losing her temper.

"Nothing. I did everything right. It should have caught. Black covers every color." Frances defended. But Bra already knew that. Even with her dark purple hair black still should have dyed it.

"Why the hell didn't it work?" Bra wondered to herself getting annoyed. 

"I'm going to hurt him." Bra threatened silently when the only logical explanation for her hair not dying came to her.

"When this movie becomes a blockbuster breaking first day opening records we'll talk sequel and possibly her own movie in this role." 17 negotiated Bra's next movie deals with the executives of the WB.

"We need to talk." Bra stated grabbing 17 and dragging him off to a corner of the studio where no one could hear them.

"If you want me that bad we can always go to your trailer." 17 have joked have hit on her. 

"Look at my hair!" Bra ignored 17's advanced.

"It's gorgeous. Like always." 17 tried to make up for his sly remarks.

"That's not the point!" Bra snapped.

"My hair and make up artist just dyed my hair black." Bra explained.

"But is it black?" The angry princess asked.

"No!" Bra screamed before 17 could answer.

            "And now you're going to tell me I can never dye my hair or changed any of my looks cuz I'm an android and will look exactly like I did when I became one forever right?" Bra took the words right out of 17's mouth. She took his silence as agreement.

            "I'm starting to think there are lots of things you forgot to tell me about becoming an android because you knew I wouldn't do it if I knew the whole story." Bra confessed.

            "Yeah I lied and schemed to get you to do exactly what I wanted, because I am that manipulative and evil."17 said sarcastically.

            "I wouldn't doubt it." Bra fumed.

            "Fine. Think the worst. After all you already thought I was trouble before you even meet me thanks to your little Z fighter friends and family." 17 fought back.

            "Don't you dare try to turn this against me and try to make me look like the villain and you the victim!" Bra warned.

            " I'm not doing anything but helping you become a super star like you wanted. All I've done is help you, but since you think all I've done is lied to you and caused trouble, I'll leave." 17 said walking past Bra.

            "Leave! I don't need you!" Bra screamed storming off in the opposite direction dramatically…………….

            "Stupid 17! How dare he treat me like that? I'm the Saiyan Princess damn it." Bra cursed as she sat in her private jet on the way to the MTV Music awards where she was nominated for 5 VMA's and performing.

            "I'm his boss! I should fire his ass." Bra considered the idea, but wisely decided against it. 17 might not be evil anymore in the sense he's not going around killing innocent people or trying to take over the world, but that didn't mean he wasn't vengeful. He could expose her secret and cost her everything.

            Bra tried to keep her mind off her fight with 17 by planning out her VMA performance. Bra was going over her dance routine in her head when she was suddenly thrust forward out of her seat and onto the floor of the plane.

            "What the hell was that?" Bra demanded. But before any of her publicists or the flight crew members could answer she found out the answer herself.

            "Omg." Bra gasped as she looked out her window and saw the wing of the plane on fire. The right engine had exploded.

            Before she had a chance to really react to the disaster unfolding a loud explosion rocked the plane. The other engine had just burst into fire. There was nothing the Saiyan Princess could do but scream as the plane plummeted to the earth and crashed.

Authors Note- Okay I could be very evil and stop my fic here. Letting all you readers think Bra dies, and I will do that if I don't get any REVIEWS!


	14. Crash and Burn

Chapter 14

            "Ah!" Bra gasped for fresh air after kicking open the plane door and escaping the burning wreckage. She still wasn't out of danger. 

She slowly walked through the flames. Even without her Eternal Flame powers, the fire couldn't hurt her, but she could feel the intensity of the heat to the point it actually hurt.

            Bra was still dazed when she heard the sirens of fire truck, ambulance, and police cars approaching fast. She knew she had to get out of there, but she couldn't bring herself to flee the scene of the accident.

            The shocked princess somehow was able to hide in the shadows of one of the buildings as the emergency team arrived, immediately followed by the news crews….

            "How dare she treat me this way!"? 17 fumed arriving at his hotel after a night of heavy partying. It was all a vain attempt to try to forget his fight with Bra.

            "I made her! I can very well destroy her." 17 said as he sat down on his bed. He wasn't the slightest bit sleepy so by chance he decided to turn on the TV. On every channel it was the same breaking story.

            "We are hear at Riley Airport where singer Bra Vegeta's plane crashed.

            "What?!" 17 nearly choked on his drink. He couldn't believe what was on the TV. 

            "As you can see the firefighters are still battling the fire, but it has been confirmed that no one could have survived this horrific crash." The male anchor reported. With that 17 was already out the door.

            "They must be dead." Bra thought sadly watching the paramedics drag out burned bodies from the destroyed plane.

            "I should be dead." Bra whispered to herself.

            "But you're not." A voice responded from behind her. Without really wanting too Bra slowly turned around to see 17 standing there.

            "There isn't even one tiny scratch on you." 17 kept talking walking over to her and taking her in his arms. He would never admit it to anyone but the once killer android was actually relieved Bra was okay.

            "I have to help them." Bra's helping nature finally kicked it.

            "You can't." 17 hugged her tighter.

            "But I have to." Bra said a little more aggressively trying to pull away.

            "You can't! They'll suspect something!" 17 tried to restrain the almost hysterical princess.

            "It's all my fault! I have to help them!" Bra struggled to escape 17's grip, but at that moment she was too emotionally and physically weak to win the fight. 17 easily picked her up in his arms and took off into the sky, flying away from there as fast as he could.

            It was almost dawn when the two arrived at 17's cabin. Bra was still too traumatized to register where she was. She just held onto him like a scared little girl. 17 opened the lockless door and carried her inside. He gently laid her on his bed and knelt down beside her.

            "Do you want something to drink or anything?" 17 asked genuinely concerned for once.

            "No." Was all Bra could say. 17 just nodded and stood up. He didn't have a clue what to do. He never thought he see the strong, independent, stubborn Saiyan Princess in such a helpless defeated state. So he did the only thing he could do, leave her alone to rest.

            After hours of staring blankly at nothing Bra finally feel asleep. 17 on the other hand had to many worries on his mind to rest. He was certain the tabloids were going to have a field day with this story. There was no way getting out of it. 

People knew Bra was on that plane, fans and reporters had seen her get on the plane and take off with their own eyes so he couldn't claim she had missed her flight. Without a body she wouldn't be pronounced dead. Hollywood loved unsolved mysteries and scandals. 

17 couldn't foresee how crazy things were actually going to get, but there was one thing that was undeniable, Bra's career was over…………..

"Damn it!" 17 cursed as he watched the news.

"These surveillance camera pictures of the airport where the plane crashed clearly show singer Bra Vegeta leaving the scene." The reporter said as the film of Bra walking away from the wreckage played on the TV screen. 

"Authorities are not saying weather or not the crash was caused by foul play or weather Bra Vegeta is believed to have anything to do with it, but they would like to question her. The singer is scheduled to perform at the MTV Music Videos Awards, but producer are unsure she'll show up since she has not been seen since the crash." The reported finished.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this one?" 17 wondered turning off the TV and angrily throwing the remote control across the room. All the commotion was enough to wake up the sleeping princess.

"Hey you're finally up." 17 got up and walked over to Bra.

"How do you feel?" 17 asked.

"Okay I guess." Bra answered softly slowly getting out of bed with 17's help.

"What's been going on? Are we in your cabin?" Bra asked looking around still half asleep.

"Yea I thought it would be a nice quit place for you to rest and recover." 17 explained leading Bra over to the couch to sit.

"But what about everything that happened? The accident?" Bra asked getting a little frantic.

"Don't worry about it. I'm taking care of everything." 17 reassured, fortunately Bra was too tired to argue and took his word for it.

"I have to go into the city and get a few things for our stay here." 17 told Bra standing up.

"Will you be okay alone?" 17 asked from the door debating weather he should leave her alone in her state.

"Yea." Bra nodded as 17 reluctantly walked out the door…..

"Hmm. For once they're almost right." 17 laughed as he picked up a tabloid paper who's headlines read "Singer Bra Vegeta, Dr. Briefs founder of Capsule Corps long lost granddaughter and science experiment!" He was tempted to read what the article said for laughs, but decided to hurry up and get back to Bra.

"Honey I'm home." 17 joked walking in to find Bra sitting on the couch looking ghostly pale.

"What's wrong?" 17 dropped the bags and rushed to her side. Bra was speechless just staring at the TV like she had seen the grim riper. 17 turned to the TV and saw exactly why Bra looked so shocked and she had all right too.

"The LA Police have just issued a warrant for singer Bra Briefs Vegeta's arrest in connection with the plane crashed that killed 20 people." The reporter announced.

Authors Note- I want to thank everyone that's been reviewing! Luv ya lots! This story is complete but I'm picky about when I post new chapter, but lots of reviews makes me want to post ASAP (hint hint)


	15. You're under arrest

"I have to them the truth!" Bra said trying to leave.

            "Bra you can't! They'll arrest you and lock you up in jail!" 17 tried to reason with her.

            "But I'm innocent! I just have to tell them what really happened! They'll believe me and I can go back to being famous!" Bra argued trying to get past 17 who was trying unsuccessfully to sit down and calm down.

            "Tell them what? That you're manager is really an android that tried to destroy the earth years ago and turned you from a half alien princess of a ruthless evil warrior race into an android so you would stay young and beautiful forever?" 17 asked to show Bra who ridicules her plan sounded.

            17's trick appeared to have worked at least temporarily when Bra didn't bite his head off. Instead she went back to being silent like the night he brought her home after the crash. 

            "It's my fault they died." Bra finally said barely above a whisper.

            "No it's not. You didn't cause the engines to explode

            "It's my fault they died." Bra finally said barely above a whisper.

            "No it's not. You didn't cause the engines to explode." 17 said sitting down next to her.

            "But I could of save them. If I still had my firepower. I could of stopped the engines from exploding." Bra tried to sound guilty.

            "But the engines would have already been broken. The plane would of still crashed." 17  tried to be logically with such a sensitive subject.

            "But I could of controlled the fire and kept the other passengers safe until the ambulance got there. I could of given them a chance to survive." Bra continued trying to convict herself.

            "No. They all died probably died on impact. No one could of survived that terrible of a crash." 17 stated, making a bad move.

            "I survived. I shouldn't have, but I did. What's the fairness in that huh?" Bra asked an impossible question.

            "See it is all my fault. It's my fault for being such a selfish bitch!" Bra stood up in anger at herself.

            "If I wasn't so vain and shallow that I wanted to make by beauty eternal and untouchable, I wouldn't have become a super star and those people wouldn't have been on that plane with me going to the VMA's so they'd still be alive!" Bra said her eyes filled with tears.

            "Shah. It's okay" 17 took Bra into his arms holding her closely afraid she was going to have a nervous break down.

            "I killed them." Bra cried for the first time she could remember.

            "No you didn't." 17 said soothingly sitting back down on the couch with Bra still in his arms.

            "You would of done anything to save them if you could. You're a good person." 17 comforted looking into Bra's eyes intensely and leaning in closer.

            "Omg." Bra pulled back.

            "You're trying to seduce me." Bra caught on to 17's game.

            "No I'm not." 17 defended.

            "Yes you are! You're trying to take advantage of me while I'm emotionally distressed and have sex with me!" Bra accused getting angry.

            "No I'm not! I swear!" 17 lied.

            "I can't believe you're that sleazy!" Bra screamed hitting 17 with a pillow.

            "But I.." 17 tried to protest but couldn't because Bra kept hitting him with a pillow.

            "That's why you brought me here! To try to get some!" Bra realized stopping briefly from hitting 17 to make that accusation.

            "I hate you!" Bra screamed heading for the door.

            "Bra wait!" 17 pleaded chasing after her stopping her just as she reached the door.

            "Please. I swear I wasn't trying anything. I just want to help you." 17 explained making Bra laugh. The angry princess was about to bitch him out when someone knocked at the door.

            "Bra Briefs Vegeta. Open up this is the police." A male voice came from the other side of the door.

            "Omg." Bra gasped. She couldn't think straight, images of being dragged off in handcuffs and being thrown in jail raced through her head.

            "Come on we gotta go." 17 tried snapping Bra out of her trance.

            "Huh? Go? Where?" Was all Bra could say as 17 pulled her towards the back window.

            "I don't know. But we have to get the hell out of here." 17 answered.

            "We can't run. They'll find us." Bra panicked fearing the worse.

            "Then we'll just leave this planet." 17 said like it was no big deal.

            "What?" Bra pulled away shocked.

            "There are millions of planets out there like this one we can hide out on. We'll just steal a spaceship from your grandfather." 17 planned out.

            "No." Bra stepped back from 17.

            "I won't do it! I won't leave my home! I won't keep running away!" Bra finally came to her senses. 

            "You have no choice! They'll lock you up! Or worse if they find out you're an android!" 17 yelled trying to make her see the light.

            Bra just stood there not knowing which road to take as the police officers finally kicked down the door.          

            "Let's go!" 17 urged holding out his hand to her ready to fly out the window.

            "Freeze!" One of the police officers ordered pointing his gun right at her.

Authors Note- First of all I want to thank everyone that reviewed. The next chapter isn't written yet, but just so you know lots of great reviews inspire me to write faster.


	16. Frozen Princess

            "Freeze!" The police captain ordered pointing the gun at Bra. The Saiyan Princess was stunned. She didn't know what to do. Turn herself in or make a run for it. Before she could consider the consequences of each decision 17 made the decision for her.

            "Let's go!" 17 said grabbing Bra's arm and dragging her towards the window.

            "Stop or I'll shoot!" The officer warned, but 17 didn't listen and Bra was too confused to protest.

            "Stop!" The officer yelled again as 17 powered up a small blast in his hand, but before he could throw it at the policemen the captain fired a shoot.

            "NO!" Bra screamed as the bullet headed straight for her…………..

            "NO! I don't want to be an android anymore! I wish I would have never became one! I want to go home!" Bra screamed shutting her eyes waiting to be shot.

            "Huh?" Bra opened her eyes slowly after a few seconds past and she didn't feel anything.

            "What the hell?" Bra gasped taking in her new surroundings. She was no longer in 17's cabin surround my policemen but a purple looking castle.

            "Good Bra. That's exactly what I wanted to her you say." A voice spoke.

            "What? Who?" Bra asked looking all around her trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

            "Aw. Don't tell me you already forgot about the guardian of the earth." Dende joked appearing before the confused girl.

            "Dende!" Bra was actually happy to see the little green Namek.

            "What the hell is going on? One second I'm about to be shot and the next I'm at your look out! All this drama is giving me a major headache." Bra complained.

            "Well you see all you've experience hasn't really happened." Dende began.

            "Um Dende? Are you sure Mr. Popo didn't hit you in the head with a dragon ball?" Bra asked skeptical.

            "No I'm serious. What you think you've just lived through is actually just a projection of what will happen if you keep obsessing about your looks and not caring about what really matters in life." Dende preached.

            "I think my dad hit you way too hard on Namek and caused permanent brain damage." Bra stated.

            "No. In fact we're actually in your brain. You're subconscious to be specific. You were knocked out during your fight with Ruby. Because you are unconscious in the real world I was able to connect with your mind and show you the consequences of your future actions." Dende explained pulling a Professor Gohan.

            "So basically you're trying to scare me into not being so vain and shallow." Bra stated.

            "Well yes." Dende admitted.

            "It worked." Bra confessed making Dende happy his plan worked.

            "Now get the hell out of my brain green man." Bra was still her feisty self. Dende obeyed orders and disappeared.

            A few seconds later Bra woke up to the sound of her mother's panicked voice.

            "Bra, sweetie are you okay? Is anything broken?" Bulma asked concerned.

            "I'm fine mom." Bra answered a little weakly.

            "Oh no you're beautiful face." Bulma gasped as the slash Ruby had caused started to bleed. All the Z fighters braced themselves for the worst. They knew Bra was going to go psycho and try to destroy the universe in a rage.

            "It's just a little scratch. I'll be fine." Bra said shocking everyone.

            "Okay who are you? And what have you down with my sister?" Trunks was the first one to ask what everyone was wondering.

            "It's fine. I'll be okay." Bra actually smiled cleaning off the cut and walking to her car to drive home to start her new life…………………….

            "Go away!" 17 mumbled not wanting to get out of bed even though it was late afternoon. 

            "Damn it." 17 cursed reluctantly getting up to answer the door when the knocking didn't stop.

            17 opened his cabin's door expecting to find his sister 18 there since she was the only one who visited him, but instead he got an unexpected yet pleasant surprise.

            "Well if it isn't the one and only Saiyan Princess." 17 grinned checking out Bra.

            "In the flesh." Bra smirked.

            "Come her to seduce me?" 17 asked smiling slyly.

            "Not even in your Final Fantasy." Bra smirked hurting the androids ego.

            "Actually I'm here to ask you to be in the music video for my first single "You are Alive" off my debut album." Bra explained.

            "Me be in a music video? I don't think so." 17 laughed.

            "Oh come on it's be hella fun! And you're the only guy that has the look to go with the theme of the video." Bra tried to convince him.

            "Which is?" 17 asked curious.

            "You'll see when we get to the video set." Bra said grabbing 17's hand and dragging him to her convertible.

            "Wait. I didn't say yes." 17 complained but still got in the car.

            "Whatever. You know you're going to love it." Bra smiled speeding off…..

            "Quiet everyone! Bra's music video's about to start!" Bulma silence all the Z fighters that were gathered around her living room to watch the world premiere of her daughters first music video. Even Piccolo wanted to see what the fuss was all about.

            Every one watch as a beautiful forest covered in snow appeared on the TV Screen. Bra had mention the theme of the video was about a Frozen Beauty.

            "Omg. Is that uncle 17?" Marron asked as android 17 appeared on the TV screen walking through the frozen forest.

            "He didn't say he was going to be in the video." 18 mention surprised her loner brother would agree to do such a thing. 

            Everyone watch as 17 dressed in white to go with the snow wonderland theme came to a frozen lake and waterfall. 

The whole time a trance song had been playing with no lyrics. As 17 stood staring into the frozen lake the camera zoomed into the Frozen waterfall and looked through it to reveal a frozen ice castle.

"Oh look at how pretty Bra looks!" Bulma exclaimed as Bra finally made her appearance walking out of the ice castle in a light glittery purple princess gown. She had on silver glitter makeup and a snowflake crown to finish her ice princess costume.

As Bra walked to the frozen waterfall that separated her ice kingdom from the world she began to sing the lyrics of her song.

"You're doing fine, most of the time." Bra sang standing in front of the ice barrier.

"You sit and wonder what tomorrow brings." Bra sang touching the ice.  

"All kind of things." Bra sighed as the camera moved to show her staring at 17.

             "You sit and wait you hesitate, just like you've never been in love before. There's so much more." Bra sang as 17 stood up and walked on the ice lake toward the frozen waterfall like he could hear Bra summoning him with her enchanting song. 

            All the Z fighters watched in suspense as Bra vocalized while 17 finally reached the waterfall. 17 stood back and stared at the frozen waterfall and started to make out Bra's figure. 17 shielded his eyes as the ice shattered into a million pieces freeing Bra.

            "On your own and though you feel alone you are alive." Bra sang for powerfully as she walked through the waterfall as tiny glittering pieces of ice rained all around her.

            "Don't you know its just another day?" Bra sang touching 17's face gently.

" All alone into world we're from you are alive. Don't you know its just another day?" Bra sang the meaningful chorus she had wrote to 17.

"You turn around you're lost and found. Looking for someone who will understand." Bra sang walking around 17 slowly.

"I'll hold your hand." Bra sang taking 17's hand and leading him through the once frozen waterfall to her ice kingdom.

"You count the days a hopeless case. For the first time you will wait for me, patiently." Bra sand walking hand and hand with 17 to her castle. The ice couple stopped at the castle gates where Bra vocalized some beautiful notes to the trance music before singing the chorus again.

"On you own and though you feel alone you are alive. Don't you know it's just another day? All alone into this world we're from you are alive." Bra sang as glitter rained all around her kingdom. The song and video finished with the camera zooming out to reveal the world Bra and 17 were in was actually a snow glob the real Bra was staring into.

            "That was actually cool." Trunks had to admit his little sister had done a great job. As the Z fighters commented on Bra's video the phone rang.

            "Hello?" Bulma answered the phone.

            "Hi mommy! Did you guys love the video?" Bra asked on her cell phone since she was in a limo on her way to do a photo shoot.

            "Yes we loved it sweetie! It was amazing." Bulma exclaimed. Bra smiled as she heard everyone in the background yelling out their compliments. Even Vegeta yelled out it was a great video and Bra looked beautiful.

            Bra laughed when she heard Marron asking how in the world she coned 17 to be in the music video. If they only know he was sitting right next to her at that very moment.

            "Okay I'll see you guys soon. Love you all. Bye." Bra said hanging up her phone and turning to 17 giving her new boyfriend and manager a kiss.

Authors Note- The End. Hope you love this fic. I had fun writing it. The song Bra sings in her music video is Fragma's "You are Alive". I suggest you all get it! It's a great song!  


End file.
